Javori
Javori Smart is a CAW superstar hired to the Smackdown Brand of New-WWE where he is a 3-time United States Champion and a former Unified Tag Team Champion with Danny Jackpot. New-WWE Javori made his surprise debut on Smackdown, where he faced (and defeated) then-United States Champion Frederick James Francis to capture the gold. He would hold the title until the original closing of the CAW fed. Upon its reopening, Javori still held the United States Championship, until Armageddon, where he was defeated by Jack Swagger. He was not without gold for long, though, because he bounced back and defeated Swagger to regain the championshop at Royal Rumble. After successfully defending the gold against Kage at No Way Out, Javori faced Shawn Dynasty on an edition of Superstars in a Ladder Match, and to the shock of most, was defeated. Again, Javori proved that he would not stay down for long, as he won back the title from Dynasty the very next day on another edition of Superstars. Javori's third reign lasted until WrestleMania IV, where he lost to Chris Jericho in a Fatal Four Way Match also involving Kage and Jeff Hardy. Javori would receive a rematch held under Tables Match rules at Backlash, but this time, he was not so lucky, and was again defeated by Jericho. Rather than continue to pursue the United States Championship, Javori formed a tag team with the returning Danny Jackpot, known as Da Black APA. The two earned victory after victory before being voted as the number one contenders for the Unified Tag Team Championship almost unanimously at Cyber Sunday. They defeated then-champions Mr. MITB and Damar to capture the tag team championship. Their reign was rather short-lived, as they lost them in their first defense at Judgment Day in a tag team turmoil match featuring alumnus tag teams from the e-fed days to Jeff Jarrett and Raven. The match also featured the teams of smfowns4 & finner500 and Shelton Benjamin & MVP. On an edition of Smackdown just prior to losing the Unified Tag Team Championship, Javori teamed with Janice Miller to face Marie Shandra and Frederick James Francis. Javori was enraged after being double teamed by Marie and Fred, and ended up assaulting Marie, DDT'ing her with assistance from the middle rope, causing a disqualification. Janice was furious with Javori, and refused to talk to him. The next week, things cooled down and Janice accepted his apology. This lead to The Wingmaster entering the Smackdown locker room and informing Javori that he had been banned from interacting with the divas. As a result of this drama, it was quietly announced that Janice and Javori would again team up to face The Wingmaster and Yuna in a Mixed Tag Team Match at Breaking Point. Championships & Accomplishments **3x United States Championship **1x New-WWE Unified Tag Team Championship w/ Danny Jackpot Finishers & Signature Moves * Swinging Neckbreaker * Full Nelson Bulldog * Jumping Roundhouse Kick Entrance Themes * Unknown by Jim Johnston Category:OCL Category:New-WWE